


雙昱-愛到濃情時

by Linkaicat



Category: RPS, 鬼客
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat





	雙昱-愛到濃情時

愛到濃情時

─疹子

最後一集的特殊妝，以及在水中的拍攝，這一連串讓抵抗力隨著拍攝時間下降的金東旭起了一顆顆又紅又癢的疹子。

「啊～～好癢啊！！」整個左半邊的臉頰跟脖子，曾上過特殊妝容的地方都遭殃。他快要受不了了，他快要受不了了，他快要受不了啦！！！！

「嘿！不能抓，抓了會更癢的。」在要抓下去那一刻，被一聲喝斥阻止，金東旭委屈巴巴地抬頭看著一個箭步跑過來抓住他手腕的人。

從金材昱的視角看來，此刻對方圓又大的眼睛泛著淚光，就像隻被欺負的小寵物，心疼且惹人憐愛。「用這個冰敷吧，會比較好一點。」柔聲說著，將包有冰袋的毛巾貼上泛了紅點的部位。「嘶～會冷啊.......」冰冷的溫度讓金東旭不自覺地往溫暖的地方縮了縮，而那個地方正巧是金材昱的懷中，被對方順勢用穿在身上的羽絨外套罩了起來。

噘著嘴的軟儒抱怨是自己都不知道的撒嬌，那是一個對上金材昱才會有的語氣。「拍完後一起去做健康檢查吧。」他倆約定著。

哎呀哎呀，真是辣眼睛啊辣眼睛。鄭彩恩小姐暗自碎念著，一臉正經拿起手機設了連拍模式。

 

─筆記

金東旭是屬於研究型的演員，只要是他的劇本，都可以看見滿滿的劃記以及註記。

這天，午後夕陽斜灑的客廳中，金東旭坐在舖有地毯的地板上，對著放在矮桌上的劇本振筆疾書，好不認真；時不時這裡拿筆劃記，又時不時撕下一張便利貼作筆記。桌上有些凌亂，放著各種他用來做參考的書和碟片，還有一杯早就喝空了的咖啡杯。

這就是金材昱回到家，看到的畫面。橘黃色的夕陽為對方上了一層色，看起來暖暖的，軟軟的。就像一團烤得恰到好處，金黃帶有些微焦的白糯米糰子。不過如果說對方是糯米糰子，那他可能又要氣鼓鼓地反駁了，當然不能說的，這樣就更像了，像那烤得膨脹的糰子。想到這不由得搖頭失笑，他脫下鞋往客廳走去。

「嘿，你回來了。」感受到金材昱的體溫，金東旭自然而然地側過頭承接親吻，順勢後靠進對方懷裡，兩人一起跌進一旁的懶骨頭中。「啊～～～～好累啊！」轉動著僵硬的脖頸，他才發現，他已經坐在那至少兩個小時都沒有起來走動了。

他們就這樣軟爛成一團，享受著彼此都不說話的沉默，這樣的沉默沒有半點尷尬，反而更顯親暱。

金材昱八爪章魚似地纏著金東旭，他覺得對金東旭的那股癮兒越來越嚴重了，只要一整天沒摸到他軟軟暖暖的愛人就覺得渾身不對勁。不過取而代之的是菸癮越來越減少了，或許也算是好事？金東旭大概是促進他身心健康的良藥。

吸聞著對方的後頸，這是金材昱很喜歡的部位之一，連在外頭也都會毫不避諱地想到就攬著金東旭吸起來，被朋友笑說別人吸貓他吸金東旭，你有問過本人的意願嗎？

而那個本人早在他們還沒在一起時就習以為常見怪不怪了。就像剛開始會覺得對方把手放在他的大腿上很怪異，到現在也能在記者會上面不改色地去撥開他，撥一下沒撥開就算了，手還就這樣覆在上頭忘了收回。金東旭就是這麼縱容著金材昱，害得五個多月的拍攝期間劇組同仁們時不時都覺得眼睛辣辣的。

短短的髮尾弄得金材昱癢癢的，他蹭了蹭，在上頭烙下一串親吻。「欸別咬出痕跡，我明天要去公司讀劇本啊。」只是笑斥著化身一隻大型犬對他舔弄的金材昱，金東旭現在懶洋洋地一動也不想動，他決定再繼續癱個幾分鐘，流連於對方的體溫及觸摸。

金東旭沒發現，他也潛移默化地中了對金材昱的癮。

 

─接吻狂魔

金材昱除了有肌膚飢渴症還是個接吻狂魔。之前光玩鬧的時候就在金東旭的脖子上種了顆草莓，而那顆草莓好死不死拍攝前化妝師沒注意，拍攝中導演沒瞧見，等到拍攝後上映時才被火眼金睛的網友發現。這讓金東旭無地自容，當下真的是只想鑽進地洞當隻鴕鳥。  
所以，更別說確定心意後的現在了。金材昱上輩子不是狗就是吸血鬼吧？被吻得快要缺氧，金東旭暈呼呼地思考著。

工作的因素使他們久別，對方熱烈的吻有如狂風暴雨，與歡脫的個性不同，金材昱的吻反而如外表般，具有濃濃的侵略性，那是只要鎖定獵物就絕不鬆口的態勢，那是排山倒海而來的濃情蜜意，那是對他的渴求、對他的眷戀。猛烈的攻勢讓金東旭招架不住，只能被動地回應，見縫插針地換氣；有種有要被對方吞食的錯覺，鼻尖環繞地都是對方的氣息，此種濃烈，卻讓他感到無比安心。勘勘攀著對方，他氣喘吁吁，腿軟到都快撐不住自己了。「啊、嗯......」對方短暫饜足於他的唇舌，轉戰敏感的耳後脖頸，讓他不由得發出喘息，眼角被激出情慾的淚水，下身在兩人貼合下起了反應，嚥了嚥口水，金東旭卻覺得還有些空虛。

約莫一週的假期讓金材昱可以不用再顧慮輕重，他舔著對方泛紅的眼角，滿意看著自己的白糰子被情慾蒸成了粉紅糰子；被他啃咬得紅通通的嘴唇嘟過來討親，承接過來的軟舌被用力一吮讓對方喉間發出嗚咿，抓住自己的重量又往下沉了沉，對方膝蓋已軟到無法支撐自己。他們捨不得放開彼此，踉蹌地走著。他拉扯著對方的短袖上衣，在倒床那一刻順手脫下，而此時對方發顫的手指只成功解開他襯衫的兩顆扣子。「切，穿什麼襯衫啊。」金東旭皺眉嘟囊著。這自言自語被聽見，讓金材昱格格輕笑，情慾讓這笑更低啞了幾分，迴盪在金東旭耳邊，酥麻著腦殼，這讓紅著臉的他突然想到「耳朵懷孕」這個在網路上不小心看見的詞語。啊，真是太犯規了啊。看對方不知在想什麼，臉幾乎都快鼓成一隻河豚(還是隻粉色的河豚)，那番可愛的樣子讓金材昱又笑了起來。

他三兩下將兩人剝得乾乾淨淨，原本在身上的衣服被無情丟在床底。赤裸的肌膚貼合，下身相抵，硬挺的陰莖相互摩搓著，讓他們不由得發出低喘。吞去彼此的津液、喘息，嘖嘖親吻聲讓溫度再升高了些。

恰到好處的柔軟讓他愛不釋手，胸膛、軟腹以及略有肉感的臀部，金材昱分不清到底哪個部位是他的最愛；一路向下的啃吻，他不遺餘力在對方身上烙上屬於自己的痕跡。一個又一個的吻燙得對方止不住的發顫；迷離著眼張嘴喘息的樣子帶著嬌憨卻又色情，看得金材昱心裡的野獸在叫囂，他加快速度，俯下身一口含住對方顫巍巍的陰莖吞吐舔弄，惹得身下的人一連串抽氣低吟，反射性想逃離那放大的快感卻被緊緊掐住大腿。「啊哈、不、嗯、」一兩滴淚水由臉龐滑落，他緊揪著對方柔順的髮絲想拉起那個埋首的人。「起來、我快、啊哈......唔！」腹部一緊，他來不及阻止對方吞下他射出的精液，脫力倒回床上，用手臂擋住自己發紅的臉，卻擋不掉腦海裡剛剛高潮時對方看著他鼓動喉嚨將精液吞入的樣子。

金材昱又重新覆到他的上面，將擋在臉龐的手分別拉離至對方耳邊，微笑著將落在唇邊的白濁舔入口中，紅潤的唇色襯得他妖豔魅惑，看得金東旭瞪大雙眼瞬間脹成一隻章魚，覺得自己鼻血都快流出來了，剛剛射過不應該這麼快又硬了才對。對方的湊近讓他自然張嘴讓不屬於自己的舌尖探入，精液的苦澀讓他皺眉，他實在不喜歡這個味道。「呀、真是的，幹嘛呢......苦、苦啦......」

 

「唔、這樣嗎......？」  
「用力一點，嗯......對。」  
吞吐的動作讓金東旭口齒不清，他跪坐在床上為對方服務。對於口交他還不甚熟練，只能依樣畫葫蘆地時不時抬頭詢問對方的感受，努力讓對方舒服。

他不知道他那認真學習的樣子，由下往上看的探究眼神，臉頰時不時因自己那根而鼓起的形狀，種種畫面讓金材昱只想翻過對方直接上了，摸上那短短的頭髮，柔軟的觸感摸起來很舒適，讓他不禁摩搓著，摸一摸再順著臉龐向下，一個手掌恰恰好可以將金東旭的臉頰包覆住，對方瞇眼蹭了蹭他的手掌，也很舒服的樣子，像隻毛茸茸的小奶狗。

金材昱快受不了了，但他得忍耐，太過倉促只會讓金東旭受到傷害。拍了拍對方的臀尖示意他噘起屁股，等手中的潤滑液被捂暖後才小心翼翼地將指頭順著臀縫伸入。

「痛嗎？」對方的停頓讓他馬上停止動作。「不會，我又不是玻璃娃娃，你快點。」他搖了搖頭，吐出那根硬挺的陰莖抬頭燦笑道，喘了幾口氣後又繼續埋頭苦幹，連雙手都用了上來。「嘶──你那麼費力我等先射到軟掉的話怎麼用這根讓你舒服？」金材昱倒抽了一口氣，他拍了一掌在對方的臀部說著黃話，要他慢下來。金東旭沒有回答，但也確實慢了下來，只是瞬間紅透了薄嫩的耳殼，不知道是因為那一巴掌還是那段話在害羞，或者兩者皆是。

在第三根指頭進入的時候，金東旭已經顧不得眼前的工作了，只能臉頰抵著那根被自己唾液用得濕漉漉的陰莖皺眉低喘，金材昱時而勾勾手指劃弄到的地方讓他顫抖，前方又緩緩抬起的陰莖也吐出更多透明的前液。「好、好啦......快進、來」相較於金材昱，他小巧有肉的雙掌虛浮推著前方精瘦的胸膛，金材昱順勢躺倒，讓對方慢慢坐上自己的陰莖，但許久沒這樣使用的後穴要完全納入還是沒那麼順利，剛收進一半就搞得兩人都氣喘吁吁。

金材昱拳頭握得很緊，使得手背手臂的青筋都突起來了，他必須用上十二分的忍耐度才能不讓自己直接狠狠壓下抽差。但先忍不住的卻是金東旭，他深吸一口氣，一鼓作氣直接坐下，緊緻的穴口被撐到了極限，痛覺讓他瞬間泛紅眼眶，卻緊咬著下唇將痛呼吞下。

「啊，你幹什麼？有沒有受傷？？」  
「唔嗯！你先別、動......沒事、沒事，就等一會兒......」  
這樣的大動作也把金材昱驚嚇得連忙起身懷抱住對方，但也因此牽扯到了連接的那一部分，讓金東旭痛得抽氣，盈眶的眼淚啪搭啪搭滾落。  
「唉古，誰叫你......受傷了怎麼辦？」心疼地擦去滑落臉頰的淚水，他疼惜著親吻對方泛紅的眼角，拇指摩搓著對方的嘴唇要他別咬。

「沒事的，再一下就好.......」笑著親吻對方擔心而緊皺的眉間，面頰相貼地輕蹭，明明是情動時，卻可以笑得像個純真的孩子。金材昱搖搖頭，他無法不迷戀，這張娃娃臉帶給他的所有。看著金東旭的眼眸是滿溢的柔情，抹去對方額角的汗水，他們又吻成了一塊，互相交纏啃吮，吞下彼此的唾液。

每每撫過金東旭敏感的側腰腹，都會引顫抖，一聳一聳的，金材昱的大掌流連於上頭。都摸到肋骨了，他不禁想，得好好餵飽才行啊。一手沿著脊骨的凹線向下，指頭在尾椎處慵懶地畫著圈，引起對方的一串低吟。一連串的愛撫親吻讓後穴已不再排斥那根巨物，而是開始貪婪地吸納，腰部不自覺的晃動著，金東旭開始不滿於現況。

終於得到信號的金材昱猛得抓起對方軟臀向下壓，同時向上一頂。「啊！哈、唔嗯！」溢出的喘息甜而不膩，仰起頭部的曲線是金材昱看過最美的，他輪番頂弄，搞得對方只能軟著身子巴著他發顫。被顛得暈呼呼，金東旭都不知道自己又流淚了，嗚咿的吟喘著，他被搗成一攤春水，每一下的頂弄都似乎帶有電流，酥酥麻麻讓他無法思考，只得本能地迎合對方扭動腰肢。

「唉古，你怎麼又哭啦？」金材昱變換姿勢，將那軟成水的肉糰子放上床舖，貼心地在對方腰部墊了顆枕頭，弄好抬頭才發現對方滿臉淚水。「欸，那是被刺激出來的我沒有哭。」胡亂抹去臉上的淚，現在的他連抱怨都是軟濡無力的聲音。這樣的金東旭看得對方只想狠狠用力，深入淺出地在緊緻的肉穴中抽插，快到身下的人都差點喘不過氣來。「呀！慢、唔嗯、慢點啦......」他大概不知道這樣泛紅著眼的嬌嗔只會讓對方想侵犯地更深更猛。

 

分離的寂寞讓兩人飢渴地互相索求，在不知道射過幾回後，最先敗陣下來的是金東旭。

「不、太多、太多了唔！材昱、要壞了啦、嗚哈......」喊到沙啞的嗓音開始帶有哭腔，早就體力不支的金東旭這回真的是哭了，紅著鼻頭想爬離卻又被不知饜足的金材昱拉回來全身壓制。「哈啊、東旭，你好甜、好棒、哈啊......不夠、不夠，再撐一下......」滿滿情慾的低啞嗓音在對方耳邊一遍又一遍地喊著，汗水讓彼此的肌膚變的更加滑膩，更別說身下多次射精的一蹋糊塗，他舔吻、啃吮，全身包括叫聲都染上蜜的金東旭讓他欲罷不能。就像野獸般追逐著原始的慾望，直到射出那最後一滴精華才疲憊倒下。

整理洗漱什麼的，睡醒再說吧。  
攬過瞬間昏睡的金東旭，金材昱將對方緊抱在懷裡，在透著魚肚白的晨曦下，滿足睡去。

─END

偶要屬調惹Q.Q 車車卡了我大概三天才生出來，燒死了我好多腦細胞嗚嗚嗚  
這篇(這系列?)雙昱大概就寫到這啦XD   
等我腦細胞重生後再來思考下面要寫什麼～有點想寫善吉夏林！也超級喜歡這對CP啊^q^


End file.
